1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an auxiliary eyeglass frame which is supported by and engaged with a primary eyeglass frame with hidden magnetic attachment structure, and more particularly to an auxiliary eyeglass frame, which is provided with a position-adjustable device at the bridge, so as for the auxiliary eyeglass frame to be conveniently raised up for storage or moved down for use alternatively.
2. Description of the Related Art
The inventor of the present invention had invented eyeglass frames with hidden magnetic attachment structure. Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, at least one magnetic piece 10b is respectively provided in the bridge 10a of an auxiliary eyeglass frame 10 and in the bridge 20a of a primary eyeglass frame 20, so as to have a beautiful appearance and to prolong the service life of the magnetic pieces.
However, while the auxiliary eyeglass frame 10 is detached from the primary eyeglass frame 20, it is troublesome for a wearer to find a proper place to store up the auxiliary eyeglass frame 10.